As a resonator in which resonance occurs at a predetermined frequency, there is known a coaxial resonator composed of an inner conductor disposed in the inside of a through hole formed in a dielectric block, and an outer conductor disposed on the outside of the dielectric block (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).